


[podfic] There is Always Time for Pai Sho

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "There Is Always Time for Pai Sho"</p>
<p>Text summary: In which Zuko is working too hard (as usual), and his uncle corners him to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] There is Always Time for Pai Sho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is Always Time for Pai Sho](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15400) by _rubber_chicken. 



Cover Art provided by sly_hostetter.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:11:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avatar%20the%20Last%20Airbender/There%20is%20Always%20Time%20for%20Pai%20Sho.mp3) | **Size:** 10.2 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2012/Avatar%20the%20Last%20Airbender/There%20is%20Always%20Time%20for%20Pai%20Sho.m4b) | **Size:** 2.80 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> When I originally read this story, something about it struck a chord with me and I've wanted it to be podfic ever since. Coincidentally, [_rubber_chicken](http://-rubber-chicken.livejournal.com/) is on the Blanket Permission list (THANK YOU FOR THAT!) and so, here it is for your listening pleasure. Enjoy!
> 
> Recorded for the [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: Gen


End file.
